


Deleted Mishaps

by ZeAwesomeness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Autistic Kamukura Izuru, Deleted Scenes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeness/pseuds/ZeAwesomeness
Summary: Some parts I wrote for “Valentine Mishaps” that didn’t make it into the final draft. A lot of them were really silly or cute so I wanted to publish them still— so this was created.Please read “Valentine Mishaps” first because this is just deleted parts and may hold spoilers.Here’s the link to the original fanfiction: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404726/chapters/64322551
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 16





	1. Izuru Kamukura Is Gay You Absolute Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> So my reasoning for not including this part in the first chapter was for two reasons.  
> The first was it actually diverted away from the planned plot which was an issue.  
> Secondly it was pretty out of character for Nagito. His whole thing is that he never lies yet here he is doing just that. 
> 
> Otherwise the scene was really cute so I was kinda sad I couldn’t include it without it feeling awkward or misplaced haha.

Komaeda fidgeted awkwardly with the sleeves of his oversized sweater, he seemed to be getting more tense as the silence between them drew out. Kamukura couldn't help but wonder if he'd done something to upset his friend so he opened his mouth to ask when Komaeda loudly asked "DO YOU LIKE A GIRL?" Kamukura instinctively flinched at the loud noise but did his best to hide the involuntary cringe.

"No" Kamukura stated monotonously as usual. Nagito laughed uncharacteristically "haha, yeah! Me to!" 

Kamukura knew Komaeda wasn't lying, it was one of his many talents after all, but he could also tell that wasn't the entire truth. It wasn't like Komaeda to have conversations such as these where they didn't lead to anything. 

“Oh would you look at the time! I have to go to class!" Komaeda was sweating as he awkwardly chuckled. "Komaeda-san, it's 6 am—" Kamukura began explaining before Komaeda abruptly cut him off again. "Yep, this is one important class— it was nice talking to you Kamukura-sama!" 

And just like that Komaeda sped walked off in the opposite direction of his class with Kamukura's annoyed yet confused gaze on his back. 

That time Kamukura knew for sure Komaeda was lying. It wasn't even a good lie which was maybe the most frustrating part of everything that had just happened.


	2. Komaedas Insecurity Is Back At It Again Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene also sadly got redacted for another two reasons.  
> The first is it derailed the plot to the point I literally couldn’t write anything past this scene.  
> Secondly it was also, once again, somewhat out of character. I mean it was in character with his normal self deprecation but with the situation at hand it wasn’t fitting.  
> Still another absolutely adorable scene that got deleted though.

Komaeda sat in class as the teacher lectured on and on about something to do with history. However the words just seemed to go in one ear and out the other, maybe because his head was too full of Kamukura. He stared at his half assed notes, most of them blurred in his line of sight purely from disinterest, but in the corner he'd rewritten the words still bouncing around in his head. "You're worth more to me than this entire facility." 

Was that a love confession?

Komaeda doesn't lie, his issue sometimes was being too blunt, but he wasn't completely honest with Kamukura earlier either. He did like someone— it just wasn't a girl. 

He groaned quietly as he let his head fall into his hands. How does a loser like Nagito Komaeda tell the most brilliant hope he was utterly smitten with him? Maybe he shouldn't? Komaeda turned his fallen head to look out of the window longingly, who was he kidding? He didn't deserve Izuru Kamukura...


	3. Plot? What’s that? I only know clichés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn’t make it either for one reason and one reason alone: I wrote it before I knew what the hell I was doing.
> 
> After writing this part I remember sitting down and going “wait a minute what the hell even is the plot here.” So this forced me to think of a plot and now this chapter is so disgustingly unaligned with everything happening it hurts. 
> 
> I am hesitantly leaving it here in case anyone still wants to read it but 95% of the stuff I wrote here no longer applies to the main fic.

Izuru had spent almost his entire morning, before classes even began, avoiding fellow students. 

He already circumvented his peers constantly but today he did so much more fervently than usual. He hadn't realized his absence in the social environment for all these months had made him mysterious— in an "attractive" way.  
He was realizing this miscalculation far too late it seemed. This new information had only truly dawned on him as he hid behind a trash can from three girls who had chased him outside of the school with carefully arranged boxes of food. He was blunt when he told them that he was not interested— and it had worked for the first five girls.  
However he could not send his message of unavailability to the thirty seven other girls and boys who had come after him. 

So now he was hiding— well, hiding, perhaps wasn't the right term here. Sulking was more fitting.

He had been very... disturbed, for lack of a better word, by Nagitos sudden withdrawal. He had been annoyed by it for quite some time now. Their routine ever since they met all those months ago was: meet up at the pillar for 6 AM, stay at the library until 8:30 AM classes began, attend classes, lunch at 11:30 PM and eat at the small pastry store, end lunch at 12 PM where they would attend the rest of classes, bid each other farewell at 3 PM, and then head to their individual residences at 3:15 PM. 

Sulking behind a trash can outside of the school was not part of the plan.

The grip he had on his arms tightened as he felt his chest squeeze uncomfortably in a way he couldn't understand. He rarely had words for what he was feeling but in this situation "sick" seemed to be a well versed inference. The teachers had never said anything about him being able to get sick but they hadn't said anything about him not being able to get sick either. 

"Uhm, excuse me?" A voice piped up from infront of Izuru briefly startling him out of his concentrated state.


	4. I thought it would be funny to scare everyone with this opening but realized it didn’t work so now I’m sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the title

A scream tore through the dorm.

Its shrill sound of horror reverberating against each wall and Kamukura couldn't help but wince at the sheer pitch. Turning towards Komaeda he gently shook the taller boys shoulder, "can you turn the volume down?"

Komaeda, carefully moving the popcorn bowl into a safe position, easily reached over and plucked the remote from the night stand. Just as swiftly turning the volume down. Kamukura sighed contently leaning further against Komaedas arm and mumbling a soft “thank you.”


	5. When you try to look cool in front of your crush by leaning on a pole but missing entirely and just falling on the ground

Komaeda lent Kamukura his space as he leaned back against a random pole and really hoped to any deity out there they would spare some mercy on him this fine day.

Surprisingly the pole did not fall over and crush him or even do some ridiculous stunt.

No, even better, he slipped in front of Kamukura. No luck involved just casually slipping in front of his biggest all time crush while trying to look cool by leaning on a pole. 

He was such a mess today somebody needed to get a mope, wipe him up, and heave his remains into the nearest dump. Luckily Kamukura didn’t seem to notice, focused on the crowds, or maybe he was just being nice and pretending not to see that happen. 

Who knows.


End file.
